


Sign and Seal

by crazygirlne



Series: Vows [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Sara and Leonard celebrate their first Christmas as a married couple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to get the wedding fic in Snart, Mr. & Mrs done before this one, but I just didn’t in time, so enjoy this bit of Christmas fluff that takes place at the end of the year Leonard and Sara get married.

Leonard Snart dreams of motorcycles that night and wakes to lingering vibrations in his chest. He stills, stopping mid-stretch, when he realizes he isn’t imagining the rumbling.

Sara Snart never giggles, Leonard knows, but he swears that’s the sound she makes now. It’s enough to tell him there’s no danger, that whatever’s causing the vibrations isn’t harmful.

“Sara,” he ventures without opening his eyes, “want to tell me what’s on my chest?”

“Merry Christmas,” she says by way of answer, and he can hear the smile in her voice, the barely concealed laughter. He lifts his eyelids slowly, until he can see what’s causing the racket.

Curled up on his chest, staring at him with intense blue eyes, is a tiny, purring ball of white fluff.

“Sara…” The kitten seems to like his voice, purring even louder before standing, little claws catching on Leonard’s shirt while it stretches.

“Do you like her?” Sara sounds almost uncertain now, and Leonard realizes he still hasn't moved. “I saw her at the shelter on 5th, and I dunno, she felt right, like she was supposed to join us, you know? And when they said she wasn't available for adoption until today, well, it seemed like fate.”

The kitten is sniffing at Leonard's nose, and he can't quite help the smile that tugs at his lips. He scoops her up carefully so he can sit back against the headboard, and she happily rubs against his hands when he sets her down in his lap. He turns to look at his wife, whose eyes are sparkling.

“See?” she says. “She fits exactly in your hands.”

“How the hell does such a little thing make so much noise?” He pets the kitten absently, wincing when an enthusiastic claw makes its way through thin pajama bottoms.

“She just has more energy than fits in her tiny body.” Sara grins, clearly already knowing he's a goner.

“Are you sure she's for me and not you?” Leonard drawls, looking down at the creature who arches into his hand and blinks slowly at him.

“Yep.” Sara’s smirking at him now. “You do better with someone you want to take care of. Admit it; it's hard that Mick doesn't need you anymore.”

Leonard snorts. “So the kitten is Mick?”

“Rory can be a girl’s name.” Sara looks utterly satisfied, and Leonard reaches across the bed to pull her toward him, ignoring the squeak of protest from the cat as it’s dislodged from his lap. He presses his lips to Sara’s, and she grins against his until he deepens the kiss.

The two are reminded they aren't alone when a pitiful meow finds its way up from between them. They pull apart to see the little kitten–Rory–staring up at them, purring when they take notice.

“What about when we're on the Waverider? That's not the best place for a cat.” Leonard tries to focus on practical concerns, attempting to ignore how cute the darn thing is.

“Barry’s already agreed to take care of her when we can’t make it back,” Sara answers. “You know we're not usually gone long anymore, anyway.”

They aren't retired, not technically, but they had decided to live in their own place shortly after getting married. Of course, judging by the sighs of relief from the team, it's entirely possible they'd have been kicked off the ship soon, anyway. Apparently, close quarters and newlyweds don't mix.

“I had Gideon make her supplies,” Sara adds, “all the color of your cold gun.”

“Of course you did.” Leonard gives up on trying to be anything but entranced by Rory, and after a few minutes of petting and playing, he looks up to see Sara watching them, wearing a small smile. “I suppose you'd like your present now.”

“If you insist,” Sara says, failing miserably at playing it cool. They'd agreed on one gift a piece (and any needed accessories), but they'd had no other limitations, and Leonard knows she's been trying her best to figure out what he got.

Leonard reaches back behind his side of the headboard, fiddles until he's opened the hidden compartment, then pulls out her gift. He's proud of the wrapping job, which accentuates more than covers the delicate dagger. He lifts the cat in one hand so he can keep Rory away from the sharp, glittery object that he hands Sara, knowing it’ll be out of its sheath momentarily.

“No wonder I couldn't find where you hid it,” is her first reaction, and Leonard smirks, waiting for her to look more closely at the weapon that fits in her hand perfectly. The hilt is black, the pommel shaped like a star with a white stone in the middle. The blade itself is simple, the metal thin but clearly sharp and strong, and it’s so light and polished that it looks almost as white as the gemstone does. The sheath is black, etched with silver stars. “Is this…”

“The one and only,” Leonard replies. “Well, sort of.”

“How did you–”

They’d gone to a museum’s dagger exhibit a couple months back, and Sara’s attention had gone straight to one of the pieces kept behind glass. As soon as he’d seen her reaction to the piece, he’d started planning. He took into account the location and number of guards, the electronic security, everything he could (which was not insignificant) without tipping his hand to either security or his wife. After a couple more recon missions, one with Mick’s help for old times’ sake, he made his move.

“I stole it so Gideon could make a good copy,” he simplifies aloud, “and then put back the original before anyone could notice.” He doesn’t try to hide his satisfied grin. It felt good, planning and executing a successful heist, nobody injured, nobody even aware of it. “Merry Christmas,” he says, petting Rory, who’s fallen asleep in his lap. Not that that’s stopped the purring.

“Merry Christmas,” Sara echoes, looking up from her gift. Her face shines, and she leans in for another kiss. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” he murmurs against her lips before pulling her against his side. “Now, can we go back to sleep until we have to meet up with the others?”

Sara chuckles and sets her new dagger carefully on the bedside table. “Sure.”

It takes some maneuvering to avoid disturbing the cat (and he’s pretty sure he should feel ridiculous for how much he doesn’t want to wake her), but after a couple minutes, all three are warm and comfortable in bed, Leonard’s chest vibrating once more. He doesn’t really fall back to sleep, instead spending the time with Sara tucked into his side thinking about how lucky he is this Christmas.

And that maybe next year, he can steal something bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Surprising someone with a pet at the holidays if you aren’t sure they want one is a horrible idea, but it makes for lovely, fluffy fic fodder. Don’t try it at home ;)


End file.
